


Orchids

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for nagasvoice. Challenge: orchids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchids

The doorbell rang just as Peter came into the living room.

"I'll get it, honey," Peter shouted over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

Standing on his doorstep was a beautiful arrangement of flowers. And legs.

Neal moved the vase from directly in front of his face to the side and grinned at Peter.

"From FBI consultant to FTD courier," Peter said with a smirk, leaning in the doorway. "Kind of a letdown for you, isn't it?"

Neal grinned wider. "I was a Lithuanian prince once. I think FBI consultant was a step down from that."

Peter stepped aside and let him in.

"You don't have to keep bringing her flowers, you know," Peter said as they walked back into the house. "We won't kick you out if you forget a hostess gift."

Neal gave him a reproving look. "Peter, your soul has no romance. You should always bring a beautiful woman flowers."

"So, handsome men get squat?" Peter loomed a little closer.

It was Neal's turn to smirk. "Peter, are you jealous I didn't bring you anything?"

"Nah. I hate orchids. Too fussy," Peter said and leaned down for a kiss.

"Okay, boys," Elizabeth said coming into the room, since the kiss was threatening to become intense and crush the flowers. "Save some for me."

Neal pulled away and smiled at Elizabeth. "Always," he said and leaned in to kiss her as well.

When they broke away, Elizabeth took the flowers from Neal with a smile. "Peter's right, you really don't have to keep bringing me things every time you come over. For one thing, we'll start looking like a florist shop in here." She arranged the vase on the sideboard, then turned to smile at him again. "But you know I do love orchids."

Neal swept her a turn as if they were on a dancefloor. "Of course. Orchids traditionally symbolize the very things you are: perfection and charm."

"And fertility," Peter put in from the side.

Elizabeth looked faintly alarmed. "Um, thanks?"

Neal through a glare at Peter, then turned another smile at Elizabeth. "That ones optional, of course."


End file.
